Asalto a Southshore
by Egdris
Summary: La guerra anegaba el sur de Azeroth. Los orcos habían curzado el portal oscuro y librado una guerra encarnizada contra los reinos del Sur. Pero en el Norte perduraba la paz. Southshore era una pequeña aldea al sur de las montañas de Alterac. Sus gentes se dedicaban a la pesca y la agricultura. Pero eso era algo que estaba por cambiar…
1. Parte I

El pequeño Gauvain disfrutaba junto al porche de su casa jugando con un palo a modo de espada. Golpeaba el aire y saltaba de un lado a otro dando muerte a orcos y bestias malignas que solo aparecían en su imaginación.  
Su madre Lianna preparaba el puchero dentro de la acogedora vivienda, observando a su pequeño por la ventana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Algún día seras como tu padre" pensó la joven dama de cabellos dorados como la miel.

De repente, un trueno sonó a lo lejos y los pajaros alzaron el vuelo desde los árboles cercanos, en dirección opuesta al mar. Lianna observó fuera y vió a su pequeño observar boquiabierto hacia el mar, y como el fuerte viento vapuleaba sus vastiduras y su cabello largo. Algo en su interior se contrajo de preocupación.  
Sin dilación corrio hacia la entrada y se reunió con su pequeño con un tierno abrazo, casi al borde del pequeño acantilado donde se alzaba su granja.

-¿Qué ocurre amor mio?  
-¡Mira madre! – el pequeño señaló al mar sin poder apartar la vista – ¿Son esos los barcos donde navegó padre?

Lianna no necesitó más que un pequeño vistazo para entender que estaban en un grave peligro. Al sur y a lo largo de toda la cosa se alzaban desafiantes los navíos de la horda. Sus velas rojas ondeaban al viento mostrando los símbolos de muerte que las pobres gentes de Southshore tanto temían.  
La nave más adelantada volvió a abrir fuego contra el poblado de Southshore con un estruendo similar al de un poderoso trueno. El suelo vibró mientras la bala impactaba de lleno contra el campanario de la iglesia y lo derribaba.

-¡Vamos cariño!¡Tenemos que entrar en casa!  
Lianna cogió a su hijo del brazo y ambos corrieron hacia su vivienda, cerrando con llave la puerta.  
-Escuchame bien Gauvain, esto no es un juego como los que haces en Southshore con tus amigos. Tienes que esconderte y no saldrás hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?  
-Si…madre, pero… ¿Dónde esta padre?-el pequeño no comprendía nada y temblaba de frío.  
-Tu padre vendrá en cuanto pueda, estoy segura, debe estar organizando las defensas del pueblo, así que no te preocupes, estara a salvo.- La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro consiguió calmar al pequeño que abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

Los disparos de los cañones se hacían cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Lianna se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia el mar y observó con horror como los transportes se acercaban a la costa, justo debajo de su granja.  
Presa del pánico, la joven corrió hacia la cama del pequeño y la movió con fuerza, dejando al descubierto la trampilla que daba al sotano.

-Vamos cariño, entra aquí y no hagas ningun ruido ¿me oyes? Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas guarda silencio y no salgas hasta que todo este en calma ¿decuerdo?  
-Pero aquí hay sitio para los dos mama ¡ puedes venir conmigo!  
-Debo ocultar nuestras hueyas amor mio, sino sabrán que estamos aquí y nos podrían hacer daño.  
-Yo te ayudaré, ¡así acabaremos antes!  
-¡No Gauvain! ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no es un juego.- A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, al ver los ojos lloroses de su hijo, Lianna sonrio y controló como pudo las suyas propias. Lentamente dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente a su querído Gauvain.- Pase lo que pase mi vida, recuerda siempre quien eres. ¡Ahora silencio! Escondete bien.

El pequeño bajó por la escalera de madera mientras su madre volvía a cerrar la trampilla. Allí todo estaba oscuro, solo la luz que se filtraba por las maderas del suelo de la casa iluminában la pequeña despensa. El olor agridulce de las especias lo relajó por un momento mientras escuchaba como su madre colocaba denuevo la cama en su sitio. ¿Estaba llorando? Gauvain no lo sabía, el sonido de los cañones era ensordecedor, y allí abajo las paredes parecían vibrar con cada estallido. Solo quería que todo aquello acabe cuanto antes y poder abrazar a sus padres una vez más.  
Avanzó en silencio y cogió la manta de piel de oso que había en su rincón. Se la enroyó y se acurrcó en una esquina, observando hacia arriba los espacios entre las maderas. Pudo ver como su madre salía afuera. Pronto estaría allí sentada con el. No había nada que temer.


	2. Parte II

Al capitán de la guardia de Southshore, Eric Griffonheart se le heló la sangre cuando observó la maniobra de la Horda. En lugar de atacar con furia y de golpe, ésta vez los habían asediado con sus destructores y los transportes los habían rodeado, desembarcando a las tropas de orcos en las costas este y oeste. Justo al pié del pequeño acantilado donde se erigía su pequeña granja de madera.  
Tras reorganizar las defensas de la ciudad, tomó uno de los caballos de las cuadras y salió en dirección a su hogar en busca de su mujer y su hijo. Pensó que estarían a salvo alejados de la ciudad, pero al ver como los salvajes orcos tomaban tierra tan cerca supo que se había equivocado. Aquellas bestias sin honor buscarían la sangre de los inocentes donde fuese.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza mientras recorría el tramo de camino que se adentraba en el bosque. Su mente estaba fija en su familia ¡Tenía que llegar a tiempo! Espoleaba a su caballo con fuerza, pues, aunque el animal iba a toda velocidad, al antiguo almirante de Kul'Tiras le parecía aún muy despacio.  
Las ramas pasaban por su rostro como látigos, mas las esquivaba con destreza. A punto estuvo de perder el parche que cubría su ojo derecho, mas el arañazo cruzó su mejilla haciéndole un corte limpio.  
En unos minutos se hallaba casi fuera del bosque, entre los últimos árboles podía ver ya su hogar. Su querida Lianna barría el exterior de la granja ¿Por qué? Solo era tierra. Y ¿Dónde estaba Gauvain? Deberían estar ambos escondidos, la horda podría…

Algo golpeó con gran potencia su hombro, haciéndolo caer de la silla. El frío suelo recibió embarrado el rostro Eric, lastimándole la frente, de la cual comenzó a manar la sangre.  
Aturdido, consiguió incorporarse a tiempo para esquivar un segundo objeto que pasó volando por encima de su cabeza y se clavó en un árbol cercano. Se trataba de un hacha… ¡Un hacha Amani! Los rumores eran ciertos…

Zul'jin observaba con deleite como el humano caía contra el suelo. Después de la cautividad sufrida en las celdas de Durnholde, disfrutaba dando caza y haciendo sufrir a los humanos.  
Cuando al horda tomó la fortaleza y los liberó a el y a sus trolls, no creyó que fuese mas que pura coincidencia. Sin embargo, los soldados orcos los escoltaron hasta el poblado más cercano, y una vez a salvo, comenzó la negociación de una alianza.  
Los elfos se habían aliado con los humanos, los orcos odiaban a ambas razas y los Amani compartían ese mismo odio por los años de escaramuzas con Quel'Thalas, y por los maltratos sufridos a manos de los carceleros humanos. Si querían la venganza, la Horda se los ofrecía en bandeja de plata.  
Hubiese deseado quedarse allí y torturar personalmente a su nueva víctima, pero tenía otros deberes para con sus nuevos aliados. Dio órdenes a dos de sus fieles escoltas y se palpó el muñón oculto entre el trozo de tela que cubría su rostro y la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

-Que sufra- murmuró con desprecio, observando con ojos llenos de rabia como Eric tomaba su espada y plantaba cara a sus atacantes.

Los dos trolls se adelantaron de un salto enarbolando un afilado tomahawk en cada mano. Eric observaba como el resto del grupo volvía a desaparecer entre los árboles, avanzando aparentemente en dirección al norte de Southshore.  
Los rumores eran ciertos, los orcos habían liberado al peligroso Zul'Jin de su prisión y habían establecido una alianza con los trolls de los bosques. La guerra que acababa de empezar prometía ser más larga de lo esperado. ¡Pero no era momento de pensar en guerras! Allí estaba el, frente a dos fieros oponentes, sedientos de sangre y venganza, mientras su familia permanecía indefensa frente al contingente orco que desembarcaba a sus pies.  
Una primera hacha fue directa a su rostro, mas con un rápido giro de muñeca, consiguió pararla con su mandoble. Si quería salvar a su familia tendría que acabar rápido.


End file.
